This invention relates to diving tanks, and in particular to three, four, five, six, seven and eight holder containers for separating and storing diving tanks in vertical upright positions side by side to one another, and for protecting the sides of the tanks from being damaged.
Diving tanks such as scuba tanks contain pressurized air that can become hazardous if not properly stored or handled. Additionally, it is preferable that the scuba tanks be consistently transported and stored in a vertical position as opposed to a horizontal position. The horizontal position can cause damage, marring and scratches, thus increasing the likelihood of corrosion. Additionally, storing tanks in horizontal positions on their sides takes up an unnecessary waste of floor space. Merely storing the diving tanks in an upright position is not safe since the unsecured tanks can tip, fall over and hit against one another. Using rope and bungee cords is not a practical solution for storing loose tanks in pickup truck beds, garages, boats, dive shops and the like.
Divers have sometimes used their existing dive backpacks to store the cylinder tanks when the tanks are not being used. There are several problems with using the backpacks for storage. First, most backpacks do not have rigid structures for allowing the backpacks to be stored in a upright position on a floor surface. Secondly, backpacks usually only have room for storing up to two tanks. Many professional and sportsman divers normally take three or more tanks on a dive trip. The problem becomes compounded when plural divers go to a dive trip. In fact normal safety procedures require two divers teamed up with one another for a single dive.
The inventor is aware of several types of devices that can be used for storing dive tanks. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,266 to Bartlett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,883 to Hoy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,306 to Boucher; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,935 to Hadachek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,464 to Clink; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,815 to Feder; U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,721 to Cummings; U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,475 to Henderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,197 to Peabody; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,890 to Stokes. However, none of these devices singularly or in combination overcomes all of the problems described above. A device sold under the name xe2x80x9cPelican Tank Racksxe2x80x9d shows racks for holding four and six air tanks. However, the Pelican Tank Racks require using xe2x80x9ccarbon steelxe2x80x9d that is wrapped in polyester coating layer into large wire cages having large mesh opening. The coating layer can come off during normal wear and tear causing the steel underbody cage to rust and corrode. Additionally, the large mesh openings can still allow the tanks stored within the cage to hit and abut against one another. Thus, the large mesh openings in the Pelican Tank Racks do not fully protect the sidewalls of the tank.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a tank storage container for storing up to three, four, five, six, seven and eight cylinder tanks in one container.
The second object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that can store cylinder tanks in vertical upright positions side by side in a close configuration without abutting one another. The third object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that does not oxidize, rust, and/or electrolytically corrode.
The fourth object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that can be used with a boat.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that can be used in a vehicle such as the bed of a truck, jeep, SUV, station wagon, and the like.
The sixth object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that can be used in home or garage.
The seventh object of this invention is to provide a tank storage container that allows individual tanks to be easily accessible for cleaning and maintenance.
A preferred embodiment of the tank storage container for storing air tanks in vertical upright positions side by side to one another, includes a first cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, a second cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, the second cylindrical holder side by side and parallel to the first cylindrical holder, a third cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, the third cylindrical holder being side-by-side and parallel to the second cylindrical holder, and a fourth cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, the fourth cylindrical holder being side-by-side and parallel to the first cylindrical holder and the third cylindrical holder, wherein the first, the second, the third, and the fourth cylindrical holders can store cylindrical air tanks in vertical positions adjacent to one another and substantially protected from one another. The four cylindrical containers can be arranged side by side in a straight line. Alternatively, the four cylindrical containers can be arranged in a square four pack arrangement.
Another version of the tank storage container further includes a fifth cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, the fifth cylindrical holder being side-by-side and parallel to the third cylindrical holder, and a sixth cylindrical holder having a bottom closed end and an upper open end, the sixth cylindrical holder being side-by-side and parallel to the fourth and fifth cylindrical holder. All six cylindrical holders can be arranged in two parallel rows of three holders per row, in a rectangular configuration.
The four and six containers each include a rectangular frame portion for fitting about an outside mid-center perimeter location of the fourth cylindrical holders. The rectangular frame portion and include mounting through-holes for allowing cords such as tiedown straps, bungee cords, and the like, to be inserted into the through-holes for fastening the tank storage container to boats, pickup truck beds, and the like.
The holders can be formed from a mold using materials such as plastics, resin, glass, composites, fiberglass, and combinations thereof, and the like. Each of the holders can include a top half portion and a bottom half portion. The top half portion having a rectangular frame at one end, and the bottom half portion having a rectangular frame at one end, where the frames can be fastened together by welding, fastening connections, straps, and the like. Each of the cylindrical half portions can have a slight conical shape. Alternatively, other methods of assembly can be done such as but not limited to forming the top and bottom half portions from one single piece. Additional features such as drain holes can be used separately and/or in combination with the mounting through-holes. Furthermore, permanently mounted fasteners such as but not limited to flat countersunk fasteners can be used instead of the mounting through-holes.